


What's New, Pussycat?

by chyeloh (plerpson)



Category: Block B, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Catboy!Zico, Crack?, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, headscratches, lee taeil is an actual terror, married losers, park kyung is so done with everything, woo jiho is a pushy bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plerpson/pseuds/chyeloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho has cat ears. And a tail. And he is not cute. At all. The one where Zico inexplicably develops feline features and is a giant pain in the ass, and Kyung may or may not enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's New, Pussycat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori/gifts).



Of all the convoluted, unbelievable, totally  _insane_  things that have happened to them, this takes the cake.

This takes the cake, eats it, projectile-vomits it up and ejects it into outer space, where its remains are incinerated by the fucking  _sun_.

Jiho whines, and paws at Kyung's hand, ears twitching.

No, not the ears on the sides of his head. The cat ones, on the top of his  _fucking_  head.

"Kyuuuuuuuunnnggg," Jiho's head is nudging insistently at his arm, and it might actually be endearing if it weren't for the fact that Kyung is kind of trying to  _type_ , and Jiho's newfound affinity for headbutts is not getting anyone any closer to figuring out just what the hell is going on.

"Jiho," Kyung clenches, refusing to find the way the younger's ears perk up cute in any way, shape, or form, "I'm trying to work. Can you  _not_ keep hitting my arm?" Jiho pouts, and since when did Woo Jiho  _pout_? Kyung's gotta get this sorted out asap.

"But Kyuuuuuuuunnnnggg," Jiho mewls, now butting Kyung's arm even more persistently, "it  _itches_." 

Kyung makes a face, because, um,  _boundaries_.

"Then scratch it yourself, dumbass," he mutters, not really wanting to know what "it" is. Jiho can go deal with his bodily needs elsewhere, like normal people. 

...like normal people with cat ears and tails. 

 Jiho's lower lip wobbles, and hell, Kyung needs to find a way to reverse this whole situation  _soon_ , because Jiho is so endearingly out-of-character that it's mildly terrifying. 

"I  _tried_!" The younger wails, tail lashing in distress, "But I made it hurt!  _Please_ , Kyung?" And fuck, how is Kyung supposed to resist when Jiho's looking at him with big, pleading eyes, like Kyung is the last hope he has left in this world.  _Goddammit_.

"Fine!" He growls, and Jiho squeaks happily, and promptly drops his head on the keyboard. 

O- _kay_. 

"Scratch," Jiho demands petulantly, ears twitching, and Kyung surmises that the newfound appendages must be what Jiho's been referring to.

Never has petting a cat been this strange.

But the sound that works its way out of Jiho's throat--vibrating, vaguely surprised, and deliriously overjoyed--instantly makes it worth it. A steady rumbling starts up in Jiho's chest, and Kyung huffs, amused.

"Dude, you're purring." "Am not," Jiho slurs, tail brushing up and down Kyung's arm, affectionate, "you're-- _oh my god, that feels really good._ " 

Kyung's nails had caught on the furry points out of accident more than anything else, but then he slowly, deliberately drags them across the ear, Jiho moans loud and goes totally lax, weight split between the desk surface and Kyung's torso. "Don't stop," Jiho begs, high and euphoric, "oh my god."

"This is single-handedly the weirdest thing I have ever done," Kyung says, and Jiho makes a sound like he really doesn't care. Five minutes later the pleased rumbling has sloped off into soft snoring, and Kyung is trapped.

Well,  _physically_ , but...morally, too. Should he move, and risk waking Jiho, who is obviously very pleasantly asleep? Or should he wait it out, and...well, it's not the most uncomfortable chair in the world.

Taeil wisely refrains from commenting when he finds them--for the third morning in a row--curled up in Jiho's bed, inextricably intertwined and deeply asleep, Kyung's hand still in a loose grasp on Jiho's left cat ear, and Jiho's tail wound around Kyung's leg.

He takes a few pictures, though, because it's just too damn cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dear Tori, who put up with all my catboy spam
> 
> Tori, I did this for you. And maybe for me.


End file.
